Tom Cat
Thomas "Tom" Cat is a fictional character and one of the two main protagonists in Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical cartoon short films, created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Tom is a blue/grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat who first appeared in the 1940 animated short Puss Gets the Boot. Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short, however, beginning from his next appearance in The Midnight Snack and onwards, he is known as "Tom" or "Thomas". Tom Cat plays Bob the Tomato in Pet AnimalTales Tom Cat plays Eric in The Little Cleocatra He is a prince Tom Cat Plays Dim In A Knights Life He is a Circus Bugs Tom Cat plays Prince Adam in Beauty and the Hercules He is a prince Tom Cat plays Pedro in Rio (TomandJerryFan36 Style) He is a bird Tom Cat plays Aladdin in Tomladdin He is a street Rat Tom Cat plays Wreck-it Ralph in Wreck-It Tom He is a wreck it guy Tom Cat plays Cilan in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) Tom Cat played Herod Caesar in The Secret of NIMH (DogsVersions) He is a King Herod's army nephew, who is reforms and join the dogs after he discovers his uncle was works with jenner is to kill Brisby's family in stormy night. Tom Cat plays Luke Skywalker in Seal Wars He is a Jedi Tom Cat plays Kuzco Llama in The Warrior's New Groove He is an Llama Tom Cat plays Rafiki in The Disneyland King He is an Mandrill Tom Cat plays Mason in Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style) He is an Tom Cat plays Lucifer in Goldierella, Goldierella II: Dreams Come True, and Goldierella III: A Twist in Time He is a Cat Tom Cat Played Bumi In The Legend of Princess He is a non-bender Tom Cat Played Bron in The Cat Before Time (Thomas O'Malley Style) Tom Cat Played Patrick Star in Courage The Cowardly Dog (SpongeBob SquarePants) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Starfish Tom Cat Played Kuzco Human in The Gray Gat's New Groove He is a selfish Human emperor Tom Cat Played Bill the Lizard in June In Wonderland He is a Lizard Tom Cat Played Giraffes in Canal FamilleTubbies He is a Giraffe Tom Cat Played Tim the Bear in The Timon Show He is a Bear Tom Cat Played Norm in Canal Famillerama He is a Robot Tom Cat Played Bill the Lizard in June In Wonderland He is a Lizard Tom Cat Played Mr. Potato Head in Canal Famille Story, Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 He is a Toy Potato Tom Cat Played Pacha in The Jerry Mouse's New Groove He is a John Goodman peasant Tom Cat portrayed as Snowbelle in Jerry Little He is the family house cat Tom Cat Played Mufasa in The Aristocats King He is a Lion Tom Cat Played Chip in Tom and Jerry Rescue Rangers He is a chipmunk Tom Cat Played Papa Mousekewitz in A Cartoon Tail, A Cartoon Tail: Tom Goes West, Tom Cartoon Tail (TV Series) and A Cartoon Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island He is a Mouse Tom Cat Played General Li in Duchlan (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is an General and Shang's Father Tom Cat Played Norm in Canal Famillerama He is a Robot Tom Cat Played Courage in Tom The Cowardly Cat (TomandJerryFan36 Version) He is a Dog Tom Cat Played Simba in The Tom King He is a Lion Tom Cat Played Cheshire Cat in Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red in Wonderland He is a Cat. Tom Cat Played King Triton in The Little Elizabeth Brisby He is a Merman Tom Cat Played Cassim in O'Malleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is the king of thieves Tom Cat (and Jerry Mouse) Played Evil Twins in Sunset Shimmer Twinsanity Tom Cat Played Kenny the Cat in Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants) He is a Cat Tom Cat Played Pumbaa in The Watterson King He is a Warthog Tom Cat Played Tom in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers He is a robot cat Tom Cat Played Genie in Goodladdin He is a Genie Tom Cat Played Dash in The Little Mer-Possible 2: Return to the Sea He is a walrus Tom Cat Played Edith or Benjamin Krupp in Benny Minion He is one of the guests in the hotel in New Delhi, India. Tom Cat Played Brock's Second Brother In Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) He is Brock's younger Brother Tom Cat Played Monterey Jack In Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers He is a Mouse Tom Cat Played Dr. Owen in Dinosaur King (Chris1701 Style) Tom Cat Played Grinch in How the Tom Cat Stole Christmas (Joshua's Ideas Style) 2000 Tom Cat Played Baymax in Big Hero 6 (Joshua's Ideas Animal Style) Tom Cat Played Z in Catz (Joshua's Origami Australia Style) Tom Cat Played George Beard in Captain Grover: The First Epic Movie Portrayals: * In Tom and Alvin He is Played by Himself * In Guru Ant and Jiminy Cricket: The Movie He is Played by Guru Ant * In Dumbo and Mort: The Movie He is Played by Dumbo * In Robin Hood and Bartok: The Movie He is Played by Robin Hood * In Arthur and Kaa: The Movie He is Played by Arthur Read * In Sid and Flap: The Movie He is Played by Sid the Sloth Gallery: Tom in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Tom in the Shorts (MGM) Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom in Tom and Jerry: The Movie Tom in Tom and Jerry Kids.jpg|Tom in Tom and Jerry Kids Tom in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Tom in Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Tom in Tom and Jerry A Nutcracker Tale.jpg|Tom in Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Tom in Tom and Jerry Tales.jpg|Tom in Tom and Jerry Tales Tom in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes.jpg|Tom in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Tom in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure.jpg|Tom in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Tom in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg|Tom in Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Tom-0.jpg Tom Cat.JPG tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-415.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-482.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-483.jpg tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-484.jpg Tom-and-Jerry2.jpg Best friends forever.jpeg Napkin.jpeg Why, you naughty little mouse!.png Ho Ho horrors .jpeg Please, Tom.jpeg En Garde!.jpeg Cat and mouse duo.jpeg Fight at the castle.jpeg Come at me bro.png Images (7).jpg The cat trio in cat-bat forms in "Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon".png|Tom Cat defending Puffy from the Cat-bat trio Tom the Mother .jpeg|Tom hugging Puffy King of cat tom and jerry.jpg Tom Cat as Shrek.jpeg Gotcha, mousey .jpeg Tommy the clown.jpeg Graveyard antics.jpeg Broken teeth.png Tom resting by the tree.jpeg Tom the grumpy kitty.jpeg Tommy's gonna get ya!.jpeg Get in Tommy's belly, Jerry!.jpeg Tom stunned.png Sour-faced Kitty .jpeg Kitten Tom.jpeg|Tom as a kitten with Baby Jerry in "Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon" Owie .jpeg Tommy as werewolf cat.jpeg Tom cat as the monster.jpeg Tom in trouble.jpeg Beefcake tom .jpeg Toms tail on fire!.png Angry toodles in front of tom and jerry.png Tom and jerry confused each other two.png Tom and jerry are satisfied about their soulmates.png Toodles discover the dinner is ready.png Toots and toodles are happy about their dinner.png Tom and jerry confused each other one.png Cat-at-arms Thomas shrugs.jpeg Tom is all wet.jpeg Tom plays a song.jpeg Cat at Arms Thomas.jpeg Almost got the key - tom cat.jpeg Oh, crap!!! Tom Cat.jpeg Cat and mouse .jpeg Tiger and his lost Son Tom in rescue rangers final episode season 1.jpg Monterey Tom.jpg|Tom as Monterey Jack Captain Hook Grabs Tom the cat.jpg Rescue Rangers Away tom sayer beck jaune and zipper runing.jpg Basil 's Friends-0.jpg August3113.gif Tom.png The gym leader sinnoh (thebluesrockz style).jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Tom and Jerry Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tom and Jerry The Movie Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Fathers Category:Reformed characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Felines Category:Non Villains Category:Non Heroes Category:MGM Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:TomxMelissa Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Childhood Rivals Category:Childhood Friends Category:Handsome Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest Characters Category:Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Mission to Mars Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: The Fast and Furry Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Characters Category:Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Characters Category:Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Characters Category:Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Loses Temper Category:Superheroes Category:Ugly Characters Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Cute Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Anti Villians Category:Tom Cat and Toodles Galore Category:Comedians Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Grey Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Brothers Category:Buttmonkeys Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Uncles Category:White Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Jerks Category:Nincompoops Category:Memes Category:Silent Characters Category:Quiet Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel